


Setting Up for Failure

by Derpboom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Bokuto just wants to spike, Friendship is the only ship here y'all, Kozume Kenma is So Done, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, Kuroo needs blackmail, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Setters can't stop setting shit, Tsukishima Kei is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpboom/pseuds/Derpboom
Summary: Setters can't stop setting shit. That's it. That's the fic. Send tweet.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma & Nekoma Volleyball Club, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	1. Kenma, no

"Yo, Kenma!" Kuroo called, jogging towards his best friend. "You left one of your books in the clubroom."

The rest of the Nekoma team paused and watched as Kenma spun around, eyes already following the book as Kuroo tossed it in a high arc. His game was hurriedly shoved in his pocket. Everyone watched in horror as Kenma's hands raised over his head in a familiar motion.

"KENMA, NO!" Yaku cried, his warning futile as Kenma set the book, sending it flying back through the air. Yamamoto and Kuroo couldn't hold in their laughter as the team watched the book slam into Lev's face, sending the tall boy tumbling down. Kenma hid his face in his hands as Kuroo slapped his back, still cackling madly.

"I'm never gonna live this down, am I?" Kenma whined, hands muffling his words.

Kuroo wheezed, grabbing Yamamoto's shoulder to steady himself. "Oh, definitely. I can't wait to tell Bokubro about this."

Kenma snatched his book off of Lev, marching away in embarrassment as the rest of the followed, laughing at the usually stoic boy's expense.

Lev groaned from where he was still on the ground. "Oh I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"I can't believe you killed Lev." Yamamoto wheezed.

"STOP TELLING EVERYONE I'M DEAD!"

Yaku pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "Sometimes, I can still hear his voice."


	2. Poor Akaashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip Akaashi. The prettiest of them all, gone so soon.

Akaashi sighed, rubbing his face as he leaned against the wall near an open window, a cool breeze wafting down the hall. Dragging his palms down his cheeks, he inhaled deeply before relaxing slightly, leaning a little more into the wall. "I have about a minute before Bokuto-san comes racing around the corner... should I hide? No. He'd just-"

His internal debate was interrupted by a loud crash, and said Owl-haired captain barreling around the corner, screaming his name. "AKAAAGHSHIII!!!"

"...I stand corrected." Akaashi sighed. "What do you need Bokuto-san?"

Bokuto skid to a stop a few feet away from Akaashi, pulling something small out of his pocket. "Hey hey hey! I brought you a snack! Here, catch!"

An apple came flying at Akaashi and then... suddenly changed directions, flying out of the open window.

"..."

The pair stared at each other, and then the open window, and back to each other. Bokuto snorted in amusement, before suddenly his mouth was covered by Akaashi, who was glaring at him blankly.

"Bokuto-san. If we never speak of this again, I'll toss to you whenever you want."

Bokuto froze for a minute, before throwing a hand in the air and running off, dragging his setter behind him. "Hey! Then toss time to me now Akaashi!"

"Class starts in five minutes."

"Then we better hurry!"

A pair of heads peeked around the corner, watching the captain drag his vice off to practice.

"Holy shit, I can't believe that worked. Kuroo was right!"

"But did you get the video, Konoha?"

"Who do you think I am? Of course I got the video!"

The sound of a high-five.

"Hell yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Akaashi are my pretty babies that I cry over every day I love them so much.
> 
> https://discord.gg/p8SdY8c


	3. Suga Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Suga's turn to be embarrassed now

"Thanks again, Coach!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just go home already brats. And don't spoil your dinner!"

Daichi laughed as Coach Ukai ushered him out of the store, clutching a bag of pork buns in each hand. "See you tomorrow sir!"

Once outside, Daichi passed a bag off to Asahi before opening the other and handing out the contents. Noticing a certain setter off to the side, he smirked mischievously. "Suga! Think fast!"

The grey haired teen immediately positioned himself underneath the flying pork bun, setting it back into the air before realizing what he'd just done.

"SUGA NO!"

"I'M SO SORRY!"

"HINATA WATCH OUT!"

"IT WAS A REFLEX I COULDN'T HELP IT!"

"ROLLING…" Nishinoya cried, shutting everyone up as they watched him dive for the bun. He landed on the ground, as if doing a flying fall, but twisted at the last second, so he was facing the sky. "THUNDAAAAAMPH-" The bun landed in his mouth and he tumbled back before jumping to his feet with a flourish.

"...Nice recieve!"

"BRO THAT WAS SICK!"

"I guess that one's Noya's now."

"TEACH ME!!! TEACH ME ROLLING THUNDER!"

"I'm so sorry oh my god-"

"Chill out, Suga. You gotta admit it was pretty funny."

"Tsukki, why do you have your camera on?"

"Shut up Yamaguchi."

"Sorry, Tsukki."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know Tsukki totally sent that video to Kuroo, who totally isn't holding onto all these setting mishap videos for blackmail purposes. Nope. Why would Kuroo do that? He's always this nice after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where I'm going with this one. Feel free to use the idea, but if you wanna...yanno... credit me if you do 👀👀👀
> 
> https://discord.gg/p8SdY8c


End file.
